The Fighting Continues part one
by Yoshi-fan2003
Summary: Chapter 2 First part of the sequel to 'Missing but not truly gone' Pairings: FWAJ, GeWAS, HPGiW, LJKB, RWHG Please read and review
1. First night back 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP Characters. They are all J. K. Rowling's!!!

A/N: This is the story of what happened after "Missing but not truly gone ended." I suggest **you read it first**, but that's your decision.

This is part one of the sequel. Have fun reading it and please review.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**The Fighting Continues:**

**Part one:**

****

**1. First night back 1:**

"See you in a week, Harry" came the sing-song reply of Angelina and Fred.

George and Alicia laughed as they started climbing the stairs.

Fred took Angelina's hand as they followed them up the stairs.

"Think we were too cruel" asked Fred with a fake face of concern.

There was a short silence, then "Naah" the four said together.

When they reached the second landing, they heard someone hurry up the stairs. Harry caught up with them and said to Fred and Angie, "I'm not letting you two get off this easy. I told Hermione I'll explain her everything when you are there."

Angelina groaned, "Great, now we'll never get her off our backs after waking up."

"Aww, I'm so sorry" said Harry while going into his room.

"Sure you are" muttered Fred.

A minute later they stood in front of their rooms.

They said their good nights and turned to go in. Angelina went into their room, but Fred stopped in the doorway and turned to George.

"George? Don't forget to take the potion."

"What potion" asked Alicia

"The Draught of Warmth and the pepper-up potion." answered George.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you inside, kay?" turning to Fred, "Good night, Fred"

"'Night, little brother. Night, Leesh" Fred answered while going in his room.

"Night Fred" Alicia called before Fred closed the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fred & Angelina's room:

After Fred closed the door he took his cloak off and laid it across an old but comfy looking armchair. He took a look around the room and crossed the room to open the window. The cold air made him shiver for a moment. He took off his boots and put them next to Angelina's, behind the door.

He stripped down to his boxers. He got a pair of dark-blue pyjamas and fresh boxers out of the wardrobe.

He took the clothes and went into the small adjoining bathroom, where Angelina stepped out of the shower, wrapped up in a large, fluffy, dark blue towel. He put the dirty clothes into the laundry basked and laid the PJ's and his boxers onto the windowsill.

Angelina stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair with a quick spell. She took her toothbrush and was about to put some toothpaste onto it, when Fred put his arms around her from behind and gave her collarbone little kisses. She leaned back into his embrace and he gently brushed his nose up and down the side of her neck giving it a gentle kiss here and there. Then he kissed her jaw line till he reached her ear.

His breath brushing her ear, he whispered "I missed this, you know that?"

"Mmhhmmm" answered Angelina with a small smile on her face and her eyes closed. Fred started to kiss her neck lightly. Angelina turned in his arms and hugged him.

"You know, love, that if you keep this up any longer we're going to stay here forever? Not that I mind of course, but can we move to bed? It's getting a little cold in here. And I think you really need a shower."

"Join me?" he asked. 

"Nuh uh" answered Angelina "You take your own shower. I had mine. We would never get out of there otherwise."

Fred groaned, "I hate it when you do that. It makes sense."

Angelina just grinned, gave him a short kiss and turned around again, while Fred stepped into the shower.

After starting the water Fred groaned "Thank God for hot showers." Angelina laughed. Then she started to brush her teeth, put some clothes on and went into their room. She closed the window and started a small fire in the little fireplace. Then she got into bed, leaned to the headboard and took a book from the bedside table.

Fred, clothed in is pyjama pants, walking around the bathroom, looking for his top. He walked into their room and to ask Angelina, "Angel did you see my……figures. Why do I even bother searching?"

"Don't know. You could have just asked." Angelina answered putting her book away. "Come to bed, now, I'm cold." Fred got under the covers, laying next to her on his back. Angelina curled up next to him, placing her head on Fred's shoulders. Fred put his arm around her pulling her a bit closer. She stroked his bare chest, while snuggling closer.

"You know, we'll have to tell them everything." said Angelina while still caressing his chest.

"Yeah, and Hermione won't stop asking questions."

"Someday her brain will implode with all the knowledge."

Fred started to laugh at the imagine.

"Sometimes you can be very evil, love." Fred ponders "But that's a very good thing."

"Well, I had a good teacher."

"Yeah you had a very good teacher."

"Yeah George is quite good." she said with a serious face.

"Why you little…" Fred turned around in a split second and pinned her under him with her hands above her head. Angelina squealed. Fred looked down at her "Well? What do you have to say to your defence?"

"Fred Weasley is the best prankster around."

"Why thank you Angie. But I don't think I'm persuaded to let you go off without charges for damaging my prankster image."

"Weeeeell, I know how to make it up to you."

"Now you make me curios." He growled in her ear while breathing against her neck. She suddenly shivered. She turned her head and buried her nose in his hair. Then she kissed his neck and murmured in his ear, "I'm cold Fred."

He released her hands, "You are?"

He turned onto his side, facing her. He opened his arms, "Come here then." Angelina snuggled close to his bare and muscled chest. Fred put one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist under the top rubbing her lower back, after pulling the covers up to Angie's chin. Angelina nestled her forehead in the crook of his neck, put her arms around his waist and one leg between his.

Fred kissed her lightly and asked, while looking in her eyes "Better now?"

"Perfect. Let's go to sleep." muttered Angelina drowsy. They were half asleep, when they heard a female voice roar through the whole house: 

**"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER!!! RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIFE 'CAUSE IF I GET YOU, I AM GOING TO FRIGGING KILL YOU, DIG YOU UP AGAIN AND BLAST YOU INTO PIECES!!!!!!!"**

Fred and Angelina snapped their heads up looked at each other and exclaimed, "Alicia!"

They jumped out of bed, grabbed their bathrobes (Fred a midnight blue one with silver moons and Angelina a scarlet one with golden stars) and their wands and rushed out of the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. This will be part one of the sequel.

Please review.

Yoshi_fan2003


	2. First night back 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP Characters. They are all J. K. Rowling's!!!

For your information:

_// means telepathy // _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

_~~ means telepathy between Fred and Angie~~_

_ФФ means telepathy between George and AliciaФФ_

_## means telepathy between Fred and George ##_

_##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia~~##_

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

A/N: This chapter is mostly G/Al. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**The Fighting Continues:******

**Part one:******

****

**2. First night back 2:**

****

They jumped out of bed, grabbed their bathrobes (Fred a midnight blue one with silver moons and Angelina a scarlet one with golden stars) and their wands and rushed out of the door. There they met Lee and Katie.

"What happened?" asked Katie.

"Don't know," answered Fred. He went to the door across from him. Knocked and opened the door. He stuck his head in, "Leesh?" He went into the room followed by the others.

"She isn't here," said Lee.

"She has to" answered Angelina "We didn't hear her leave."

"Well that leaves the bathroom," stated Fred

"But there are silencing charms…and surely she can't break them with her scream, can she?" started Katie.

Then she, Fred, Angelina and Lee looked at each other "Yes she can."

##~~Fred? I need your help in here. Angie, put a strong heating charm on the bed. Tell Katie to make tea and Lee should heat the room.~~## said Alicia in doctor's mode.

##~~What happened~~## asked Fred, while Angelina told the others what to do. He went into the bathroom, took a look around and froze in the doorway. "How…what…happened?" he asked, before he went over to Alicia.

_+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_

_Flashback_

_+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_

_"George? Don't forget to take the potion."_

_"What potion?" asked Alicia._

_"The Draught of Warmth and the pepper-up potion." answered George._

_"Why? What happened?"_

"I'll tell you inside, kay?" turning to Fred, "Good night, Fred"

_"'Night, little brother. Night, Leesh" Fred answered while going in his room._

_"Night Fred" Alicia called before Fred closed the door._

_Alicia took George hand and pulled him into their room. She pushed him into the armchair by the little fireplace._

_"What happened?" asked Alicia concerned. "Oh and let me take a look at your leg while you tell me what happened."_

_George took his boots and trousers off. Then he sat back in the chair and started his story._

_"I got cursed." Alicia's head snapped up and looked at him. "What?!"_

_"While I was looking for Fred, I stepped into this trap. I don't remember what happened afterwards. I think I transformed back. The next thing I knew was waking up and Angie giving me a__ Pain numbing potion. Then I got suddenly very cold. Angie woke Fred and he took my temperature. A few minutes later he took it again. It was lower than the first time so he assumed it was a curse."_

_"And then?" asked Alicia with fear in her eyes._

_"He revealed my aura to check for any curses. He found one."_

_"Which one?" came the fearful question._

"The freeze to death spell."

_"Thank God!!" exclaimed Alicia._

_"Excuse-me?" asked George, his Weasley temper starting to flare up._

_"What? Oh-No. I don't mean it like that, sweetie. I'm just glad that is was that one and nothing worse. I know, that Fred has the __Draught of Warmth with him."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"In seventh year, when you were…" she swallowed at that "...away, I- we- didn't sleep as much as I should. I spent most time reading. While Fred was either staring into the fire or reading as much as he could, in order to find you and to learn as much as possible. Angie was with us most of the time urging us to sleep. When that didn't work she sat with us studying."_

_"One day, I came across the draught of warmth and I wanted to try to brew it. Fred and Angie helped me. We sneaked to Hogsmeade, bought the ingredients and started that evening. That was also about the time when Severus got back after he was caught spying. He was hit with the 'freeze to death spell'. Fred and I were on our way to a midnight snack. Angie was in the common room. We were near the Entrance Hall, when he got in. We heard someone moaning in pain and we went there to see if we could help. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was half dead. We took him to Madam Pompfrey and she told us and Albus, that he wont make it without the potion. St. Mungo's didn't have any- thanks to that tart. (A/N: Fudge)_

_She also said that it takes two weeks to brew."_

_"Fred and I realised which potion she was talking about. We asked her. She confirmed it and then we went to catch it. Severus told us that the Death Eaters like this curse very much. We, that is Severus, Fred, Angie and I started to brew many cauldrons. By the way, that was when Severus got this nice. I still remember the look on Flints face when he took 50 points of Slytherin and gave him two weeks of detention."_

_"Fred commented, how it would be wise to have a batch at hand. Severus agreed. That was when Fred started to stock up his trunk with Healing potions and things like that. I don't think he leaves the house without that. He also wanted me to teach him and Angie some healing charms. He wanted to be prepared. And I think he was right with that……Anyway, what happened after that?"_

_"They destroyed the curse. Then Death Eaters came. We left the cave through the back entrance. Then we went from a small village to the forbidden forest by car."_

_"Ahh, yes Fred's new car."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Yes, I bought one, too"_

_"Which one? And why didn't you tell me?"_

_"BMW 7 series Saloon in what was the name of the colour again? Oxford green II. There wasn't time and if there was I don't think it was appropriate to talk about cars." (A/N: I have a picture. You just have to ask)_

_"You're right but I still don't believe it."_

_"I'm sure, that __Cameron will tell you and Angie to get one, too."_

_"What else happened?"_

_"Well, Fred thinks, that we are soul mates."_

_"Really? How come?"_

_"When they revealed my aura there were parts of yours in it"_

_"And is this a good or a bad thing?" asked Alicia shyly, looking at the floor._

_George grabbed her around the middle and sat her on his lap, letting his hands rest around her waist and lifted her chin with his forefinger._

_"I consider this as a good thing. A very good thing if you ask me. I love you more than anything else. This just proves it," he said while rubbing her lips with his thumb._

_"But why me? There are other more beautiful girls…" George silenced her with a kiss, "I don't want them. I want you. Just you and no one else. And you are damn beautiful. For me you are the most beautiful woman walking around this planet. Stop thinking otherwise or I'll tell Katie and Angie-and you know what happens then." Alicia had to blink hard in order not to cry._

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes…I…think…so." George gave her with every word a kiss._

_"But…" George interrupted her by kissing her more passionately._

_"There…is…still…no…but," he panted in her ear after breaking the kiss. Alicia turned so she was straddling him and put her arms around his back. George hugged her petite form closer. Alicia muttered a quiet but full of meaning "Thank you" After a few minutes being content of just being so close to each other Alicia broke the silence. "I think I should look at your leg and then shower. I'm in need of a hot shower and a nice warm bed."_

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"What are you waiting for then?" asked George exasperated. _

_Alicia laughed and got up and looked at George's leg. She prodded it a few times with her wand before declaring it as 'healed'. George got up, took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. "Come on, I want to go to bed, soon."_

_They stripped of their clothes and got under the shower. After they were free off soap Alicia turned around and put her arms around George's waist, kissing him. Suddenly the water turned ice cold. George, who got the full load, groaned in pain. Alicia pulled him out of the shower a split second later. She took a big towel from the rack and put it around George, while putting her own bathrobe on (yellow with blue suns). Alicia grabbed George and made him sit down on the closed toilet lid. Then she gave him a smaller fluffy towel and ordered, "Dry off". Then she took her wand from the small stacking tray, turned to the turned on shower and pointed her wand at it. "revealus caster" she snapped. The water glowed light yellow. "I knew it," growled Alicia, sounding very much like her true animagi-form (A/N: A grey wolf if you don't remember) Alicia's got very red-faced. Then she roared: _**_"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER!!! RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIFE 'CAUSE IF I GET YOU, I AM GOING TO FRIGGING KILL YOU, DIG YOU UP AGAIN AND BLAST YOU INTO PIECES!!!!!!!"_**

George flinched at her scream and she went over to him and ruffled his hair. "Sorry" She kneeled in front of him and took another towel.

_"N-no prrrrroobllllleemm. Just give aaa waaaarning –hatchuu next time," stuttered George. "Come on, we have to get you dry. You don't need a flu, too. The side effects of the freezing spell are enough. I hope I have some chilblain ointment here. You're skin is getting red." she started._

_Then she heard the others talking in the next room. She told them, ##~~Fred? I need your help in here. Angie, put a strong heating charm on the bed. Tell Katie to make tea and Lee should heat the room.~~##_

_…_

_+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_

End Flashback 

_+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_

**"SHE DID WHAT???!!!!!" **roared Fred.

…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review.

If anyone wants to help me with the story, write me a mail.

I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Greetings,

Yoshi_fan2003


	3. First night back 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP Characters. They are all J. K. Rowling's!!!

For your information:

_// means telepathy // _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

_~~ means telepathy between Fred and Angie~~_

_ФФ means telepathy between George and AliciaФФ_

_## means telepathy between Fred and George ##_

_##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia~~##_

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

*means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

**Thanks to:**

****

**americangirl3489:** Thank you!!!!!

**Ashliegh:** I hope you liked chapter 2. I'm glad you like my story. You'll see why Hermione is so…so b*tchy, soon. I like her better like this. I hate that superior attitude.

**FredsAngel: **Yes, now you know and you'll learn why soon.

**Stephanie: **Tell me please what made my last story confusing. I'll explain it to you or edit the chapter.

**LotR-FaNAtiC: **Glad you like it. I liked my G/Al moment, too. I felt the need to do a chapter just for them.

**Tonibelle: **I' glad you like it. And I was busy too.

**curly29: ***blushes* Thank you, I'm flattered.

**BlackWings: **Here you are!!

**To all my other reviewers:**

**Thanks for reviewing. I'll answer your reviews in the next chapter.**

**Special Thanks to:**

Cyropi & Kate{Deese-Rouge-Cheveux }

Thanks for helping me out.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**The Fighting Continues:******

**Part one:******

**3.The first night back 3:**

**"SHE DID WHAT???!!!!!"**

Angelina, Lee and Katie flinched.

"I wonder what happened," said Katie.

"If you ask me, it has something to do with George."

"What's going on?" asked Harry from the doorway.

//Fred? What's going on?// demanded Harry

//Hermione put a freezing spell on the water and George got hit full force.//

//She did what?//

"She did what?" asked Harry and Angelina at the same time, in an unbelieving voice.

"You heard me the first time." said Fred.

"But… I mean..that's…She wouldn't do that" said Harry.

"Oh but she did." answered Fred "And I'm going to find out why."

"Why such an uproar?" asked Hermione from the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same." asked Fred icily while staring in her straight in the eyes.

"Why, what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." answered Fred in a cold voice.

"Hel…No I don't" said Hermione.

~~//What did she start to say first?//~~ asked Angelina.

//I don't know// said Harry.

Fred saw something flicker in Hermione's eyes as she cut herself off.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks and recognition shone in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione saw the look in Fred's eyes she knew she was caught.

She, Hermione Ann Granger was caught. She saw only one solution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Angelina, Katie, Lee and Ron, who stood in the doorway, watched in shock as Hermione suddenly transformed into an owl and smashed through the window breaking it into thousand of pieces.

**"HERMIONE"** yelled Ron.

Hermione fell a few feet down. Then flattered a bit unsteady with her wings.

Then they saw a black blur jumping through the window after her, landing on the canopy before leaping in the air again and transforming into a reddish black owl following Hermione.

_##~~Fred? What the hell are you doing?~~##_ asked Angelina.

_##~~What's going on? ~~##_ asked Alicia as she and George, who was wrapped in a blanket, came out of the bathroom.

##~~I'll be back soon. Don't worry Angel. Tell Ron and Harry that I'll take care of Hermione.~~##

##~~Where are you going?~~## asked George

##~~I'll follow her a bit. I'll tell you later.~~##

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on?" asked Ron worried, looking out of the window.

"I would like to know that too. What's all this racket all about and what in Merlin's name happened to the window?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the doorway.

George turned to the window, swished his hand and the shards flew back and repaired themselves. Everyone except Harry, Angelina and Alicia stared at George.

"How…what…" stuttered Mrs. Weasley.

"You guys go ahead down to the living room. We'll be there in a few minutes and explain everything." said George.

When the others left, Harry, George, Alicia and Angelina looked at each other.

Then George started to swear. "Damn it. I should have uses my wand. Damn damn damn."

"Stop it, George. This won't change anything." said Alicia.

"What now?" asked Harry. The others shrugged and Angelina stared out of the window. 

"Angie?" asked George.

Her head snapped up and she looked at George, "huh?"

"They'll want to know everything. What are we going to tell them? And most of all they wan to know where Fred went." said Alicia.

"We can't tell them everything. That's for sure. If they knew… they would be close to top of Voldemort's 'Who to kill first' list." said Harry.

"Something is wrong with Hermione." said Angie suddenly.

"What?!" asked the three at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry Did something happen to her is she hurt or…"

"NO. Calm down. I meant about her stunt a few minutes ago." said Angelina.

"Well, were just talking about…" started George

"I know. I heard you. I was just thinking…" said Angelina "We should wait for Fred to decide that. He is into this too."

"What exactly were you thinking about?" asked Alicia.

"Hermione." said Angelina. "I wonder…"

"What?" asked the others again.

Angelina's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh fuck."

"Angie, what's wrong?" asked Alicia.

"Did Hermione act funny the last days?" asked Angie without answering.

"Funny? How?" asked Alicia.

"Funny as in out of character." said Angelina.

"Sweet Merlin." said George, plopping down on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands. "You mean that…"he shook his head "If I think what you think then…oh fuck" 

"I interpret that 'Oh fuck' as 'Yes Angie, we are thinking the same thing and it's something very bad'" said Harry.

"Well?" asked Alicia.

"Well what?" asked George lifting his head, looking Alicia straight in the eyes.

Alicia gasped, "Oh fuck.." and sat next to George.

"What are you two talking about? Not everyone can follow your thoughts." asked Harry.

Angie looked at him and said, "Imperius"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N Sorry it's so short but I had a mayor writer's block with this chapter.

The next included but after that I should be able to update more often.

Btw check out my forum. It's for Harry Potter, LotR, Charmed, Buffy and Angel.

The address is in my bio.


End file.
